


Your Scent

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Top Eren Yeager, Werewolves, light orgasm delay, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi didn't expect his morning run to turn into another kind of workout.





	Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first contribution to this year's kinktober, I combined a few different prompts into one single fic. This was also written for both of this month's Ereri smut prompts, supernatural and hate sex. Once again, I'm not 100% sure about the smut, but I like to challenge myself when it comes to writing (and read a lot of smutty fics to understand what I'm supposed to write), so please let me know what you think about it! :)  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

Levi wasn’t sure how things had turned out that way.

As per usual, he had left home for his morning run at the crack of dawn. It was almost like a ritual for him and he never skipped a day, even when it rained. Thankfully, that morning there weren’t dark clouds in the sky that threatened to ruin his run, even if the cold autumn air hit him as soon as he closed the door behind him. There was something special to those few hours he could be by himself, surrounded by nature with the singing of the birds as the only sound to keep him company. There wasn’t anyone around that early in the morning and he was glad for it. 

He also used this time as a good excuse to keep his pack’s territory in check. Other werewolves knew better than to stay too long on their territory, so he rarely found trespassers that needed to be reminded where they were, but it wasn’t uncommon to find injured animals that needed help and inconsiderate humans that spent the night in the forest. Levi didn’t care about inferior creatures like them, but some of the members of his pack had the sick habit of feeding off of them which brought even more humans into their side of the forest, making it harder to run as freely as he did now with all those people around, asking questions and putting their noses where they shouldn’t. 

Towards the densest side of the forest, their territory confined with the Jaeger’s territory, another pack of werewolves as big as Levi’s. Needless to say, the packs didn’t like each other. They had been fighting over the border for many generations, but even now in more peaceful times, they couldn’t stand each other and did everything they could to avoid meeting, even by chance. 

It was exactly when Levi was running along the edge of his territory that he smelled another werewolf’s scent. He growl in annoyance, recognising immediately to whom it belonged, and he wasn’t wrong as after a few seconds, he was joined by Eren fucking Jaeger for his run. 

Levi glared at him and started to run faster, in a vain hope to leave him behind. As usual, however, Eren picked up his pace as well and casually ran beside him. Every time Levi ran in that part of his territory, Eren would join him, running beside him until they reached the end of the forest where Levi took another path to go back home. 

The two of them had never talked to each other and Levi despised him as he despised the rest of his pack, so he really didn’t understand why Eren couldn’t run somewhere else or at another time, instead of ruining his peaceful mornings. His appearance always pissed Levi off, but despite the clear signals he was sending Eren through his scent, he never stopped coming. 

Levi tried to outrun Eren again, but the other werewolf easily followed his pace, glancing at him every once in a while, but not saying a word. It was unnerving, really, and every day, Levi found himself closer and closer to break the already precarious peace between the packs. He tried to calm himself down, thinking that the border they shared was almost coming to and end, but it was then that Eren tripped over a branch and bumped into him, making Levi snap. 

He grabbed Eren by his T-shirt and slammed him against a tree, knocking the air out of him. 

“What the fuck is your problem, asshole?” he growled, a murderous glare in his eyes. 

Eren looked at him puzzled, eyes slowly focusing on him as if he hadn’t noticed his presence before. 

“I don’t have a problem,” he innocently said. 

“Why the fuck do you keep bothering me then?” Levi spit out and that’s when he lost track of what was happening. 

One moment he was about to give Eren a piece of his mind and the other he was being silenced by a pair of lips smashing against his own. It was rough and sloppy and before Levi could fully grasp what was happening, Eren’s tongue was inside his mouth, licking every corner he could reach. 

Before he could get any further, Levi pushed him away and wiped his lips from Eren’s saliva. 

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed, utterly confused. 

Eren smirked and his eyes glowed in the morning sun, turning more feral than human. 

“Tell me you don’t want this,” he said in a tone that was like a challenge. “I’ve noticed the way you look at me.” 

“I hope you noticed it was disgust.” 

“C’mon, Levi,” Eren said in a low voice. “Don’t lie to yourself.” 

Levi didn’t know what Eren was talking about, he wasn’t lying to anyone, let alone to himself. He might have admired Eren’s lean and muscular figure a few times, the way the muscles of his thighs flexed every time he ran and the six pack he was hiding under his T-shirt, but that didn’t mean anything. He still couldn’t stand him and everything about him irked him, from the way he styled his hair in a ridiculous messy bun, to the emerald shade of his eyes and to the way his plump lips quirked up into a smirk as he followed the course of Levi’s thoughts. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi said and pushed Eren back against the tree, this time with his tongue down Eren’s throat. 

He kissed him roughly, sucking and biting his lips before making his way into Eren’s mouth. His taste was overwhelming, something Levi had never experienced before, and he couldn’t get enough of it, so he kept licking and pressing his tongue on Eren’s, a dribble of saliva dripping down a corner of his mouth. Eren was letting out little whimpers that aroused Levi even more and his heart was pounding in his chest, the sound loud and clear in Levi’s ears. 

Levi put a leg between Eren’s and pressed it against his groin as he hungrily kissed him, hands touching every part of Eren’s body. Eren ground against him, his cock hard on Levi’s leg, and grabbed Levi’s ass to press him closer to him. 

A moan rose from the back of Levi’s throat, breaking their kiss. They were both panting hard and Levi realised he didn’t mind kissing Eren as mush as he had thought he would, his lips were soft and the way his hands were squeezing his ass cheeks, fingers slipping under his running shorts, was sending shocks right to his cock. 

He pushed Eren down on the fallen leaves under the tree and straddled him, immediately latching himself on his neck. Eren’s scent was intoxicating and Levi was losing control too quickly. He grazed his sharp teeth along the line of Eren’s neck, breaking the skin there, but Eren didn’t push him away. His smell gave away the same lust and desire Levi had, but underneath it there was another faint smell that Levi couldn’t quite place in that moment. It wasn’t fear or anger, but something else that he wasn’t expecting and that threw him off for a moment. 

“Levi,” Eren whined, bucking his hips as he sensed his hesitation. 

Levi focused his attention on him again and resumed from where he had left. He bit and sucked Eren’s neck, leaving bruises behind him, while Eren writhed underneath him. Eren’s hands were roaming up and down his back, getting always closer to the hem of his shorts. Levi followed the line of Eren’s neck, placing wet kisses until he reached his ear. 

“I guess you don’t have any lube with you right now,” he said in Eren’s ear. 

Eren shook his head in denial. “Turn, around, I’ll use my tongue,” he said. 

“That’s fucking disgusting,” Levi grimaced, raising his head to look at him. “I’m sweaty.” 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Eren smirked. “But I don’t care, so just turn around.” 

“Shitty brat,” Levi said, but did as Eren told him. He was okay with being the bottom, but he was definitely not okay with getting fucked without preparation, and he guessed Eren’s saliva was the best he could get in that moment. 

He turned around and moved backwards until his ass was right in front of Eren. He hissed when Eren yanked down his shorts and underwear, leaving him completely exposed to the cold air. Eren grabbed his hips before licking over his hole, not wasting any time before pushing his tongue past the ring of muscles. 

Levi closed his eyes and dropped his head, pleasure taking over him at Eren’s ministrations. He couldn’t believe he was letting someone do this to him, let alone Eren Jaeger, but the way his tongue was moving in and out of him felt so good that he was about to lose control again. 

When Levi opened his eyes to regain some sense of reality, he noticed the bulge in Eren’s shorts, where there was already a small patch of pre-come. Without thinking twice, he pushed Eren’s clothing down and freed his hard cock that stood in front of him. He grabbed it at the base and pumped it a few times, swiping his thumb over the tip and spreading the pre-come that had gathered there. 

Eren’s movements faltered and he hissed behind him, digging his nails into Levi’s thighs. Levi smirked even if Eren couldn’t see him and licked down Eren’s cock before taking the tip into his mouth. Eren’s taste invaded him and mixed with his scent, stronger there, it was making him lightheaded. Levi took him deeper into his mouth while Eren went back to lapping at his hole, this time adding a finger together with his tongue. 

Levi bobbed his head as he licked Eren’s cock, sucking and coating it with saliva. He swirled his tongue, secretly enjoying the sounds coming from Eren that vibrated through his whole body. He almost chocked, though, when Eren inserted a second finger and started to stretch him open, tongue still inside him. It didn’t take him long to find the right spot inside of him and Levi had to release Eren’s cock, finding it harder to breathe. A low moan escaped his mouth while Eren kept pressing on the same spot, alternating between scissoring him and massaging his prostate. Levi’s cock was leaking on Eren’s T-shirt where there was already a small wet stain on the fabric. 

“That’s enough,” Levi panted when Eren pulled out his tongue to insert a third finger. He was dangerously close to his release and he would have come too soon if Eren didn’t stop immediately. 

Eren removed his fingers and the cool air hit Levi’s wet skin, sending shivers down his spine. Levi turned around to face Eren again and discarded his shorts, throwing them on the grass beside them. He sat on Eren’s stomach, grinding his ass on Eren’s cock and grinning when Eren’s lips parted to let out a low moan. Eren’s hands came to rest on his hips, digging almost painfully on his skin, his nails not human anymore. 

“Levi,” Eren groaned as Levi kept grinding on him. “My… ah… pocket,” he managed to say between moans. 

Levi was confused for a moment, but reached for Eren’s shorts, searching both pockets until he found a small square foil wrapper. He turned around with a questioning frown on his face. 

“I always bring it with me when I know you’re around,” Eren explained, a light blush contradicting the confident tone of his voice. 

“You little shit,” Levi said, blaming his arousal for the way his face caught on fire. 

He ripped the wrapper open and quickly rolled it on Eren. “Be grateful you’re using it today,” he said. 

Whatever Eren wanted to say was cut off when Levi aligned himself with Eren’s cock and slowly sat down on it. The stretch was just about painful, and Levi bit his lip until he could taste blood in his mouth, but Eren felt so good inside him that it was worth the pain. 

Once he had completely taken Eren inside of him, Levi put his hands on Eren’s stomach while he got used to the feeling. Eren’s thumbs were rubbing soothing circles on his skin, his nails still sharp and his eyes were shining of an inhuman gleam. 

“You feel so good,” Eren panted, closing his eyes. “So hot and tight around me.” 

The pain was gradually fading away and Levi slowly started to move, lifting himself a little before sinking back down. He repeated the action a few more times, maybe a little too slowly just to see Eren trying to control himself beneath him, until the discomfort was gone. He then lifted himself almost all the way off, leaving just the head inside of him before sinking down again. 

He set a fast pace, grinning mischievously when Eren threw his head back as a growl left his lips. He quickened his movements and Eren met him at every thrust, loud moans escaping his mouth along with praises and a distorted version of Levi’s name. He was a beautiful sight underneath him, lips parted and glistening with saliva, eyes closed, and face contorted in an expression that was pure bliss. 

Levi kept fucking himself on Eren’s cock, lifting himself up and sinking back down at a brutal pace that left his legs burning, but at every thrust a wave of pleasure took over him, making him forget about the pain. When with the new angle he was finally able to hit his prostate, Levi threw his head backwards, a high-pitched moan leaving his lips. Eren wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts and bringing him always closer to release. 

“Levi, I’m… close,” Eren panted. 

The way Eren was stroking him, gripping his cock just tight enough, and the continued hits at his prostate drove every shred of rationality out of Levi and the only thought on his mind was to let himself come undone, but he didn’t allow himself to do so just yet. He wanted, _needed_ Eren to come before him, to prove what point, Levi didn’t know, but he wanted to see Eren come apart because of him. 

He slapped Eren’s hand away from his cock and gripped himself at the base, preventing his orgasm while he clenched around Eren. 

“Come for me, Eren,” he ordered while he rode him into oblivion. 

“Fuck,” Eren cried and gripped Levi’s hips harder, thrusting upwards, deep into Levi, as he came shouting his name. 

Levi closed his eyes as Eren’s thrust hit his prostate again and, satisfied to have lasted more than Eren, he quickly stoked himself until his own orgasm hit him hard, hot spurts of cum landing on Eren’s T-shirt and face. He slumped beside Eren, his vision blurry from his release and his breath uneven. 

After a few minutes of stillness, Eren removed his dirty T-shirt and cleaned his face, before getting rid of the used condom, tossing it somewhere in the leaves. He softly smiled at Levi and laid back next to him, taking him into his arms. Levi wanted to push him away and tell him to fuck off, that what they did didn’t mean anything, but he couldn’t do it. Despite everything, his chest tightened at Eren’s smile and his heart race picked up when Eren wrapped his arms around him. Eren’s scent was comforting and his body heat kept him warm in the cold morning air. 

“So,” Eren said, catching Levi’s attention. “Same time tomorrow?” he asked, a hue of hesitation in his voice. 

“Yeah,” Levi replied. “But remember the lube.” 

Eren chuckled and the sound made Levi’s stomach twist. 

“I won’t forget,” he said and placed a small kiss on Levi’s forehead. 

His smell told Levi everything he needed to know and relieved by it, Levi snuggled closer to him, his own scent similar to Eren’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)  
> My [ Tumblr ](https://rachel--exe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
